The Uzumaki and Himura Chronicles of War
by Keniichi
Summary: Team 7 joins up with the IshinShini to kick Orochimaru's whose incontrol of the Shinsengumi butt without Kakashi sensei! How will they fairwithout him?


Hi! This is Keniichi. I just wanted to say that I changes "Naruto's War" to "The Uzumaki and Himura Chronicles of War". There are a few differences though.

Now for the disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X and I don't own Naruto either.

The Uzumaki and Himura Chronicles of War: Chapter 1: The Sword of the Samurai.

"Kakashi" said a very tired looking Hokage. "Yes, you called Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, I did, come in please sit", she said motioning to a medium sized black chair. "You know in the  
last couple of days, our spies were sent out on a very dangerous mission, and since our village is so depleted of strong Ninja's, I want _**you**_ _**alone**_ to go to the Village hidden in the Rocks and learn the information that is needed".

"Yes Hokage-sama, but what about my teammates?" Kakashi asked. "They will have to handle another mission by themselves, and besides I'm sure they can handle it" said the 5th Hokage. "Very well Hokage-sama" Kakashi said.

" oh by the way their mission involves swords, so here you go dismissed!" said the 5th Hokage and then walked up to Kakshi and gave him the swords with a few copies of 'training in the art of Kendo' seeing that they didn't need to talk more, and as the result of that being said Kakshi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile outside in the training grounds:

"_**He's**_ late again, he's a Jounin for crying out loud!" screamed a boy who looked to be no older then 12 and ½ years with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes who was wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"Naruto shut up, it's Kakashi-sensei for crying out loud, he's always late!!" said a girl who only looked to be about 13 with pink hair and a redish kimono on.

"Hymph idiot" mumbled a boy who looked to be no more than 14, with black hair with a black t-shirt and black pants on

Naruto who had the hearing of a fox madly replied "What did you say to me Sasuke?!"

"Hard of hearing, loser?" Sasuke asked, then smirked at Naruto's reaction. He was charging at him while saying "you want to fight?!"

Sasuke repied " Any time when your ready you slow poke loser!" this just made Naruto even madder and just when he was about to say something someone grabbed him saying" Naruto it's nice that you want to fight and all, but just save it for the mission".

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura said in amazement, because she didn't even hear him come up to them much ratherless see him.

"Where were you, man?!!!!" Naruto asked. Kakashi repied " I was taking a stroll when I noticed a black cat crossing my path and so I had to take another one". "Liar!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"Mission, what about the mission?" Sasuke asked Kakashi calmly. " Ah I see straight to the point, and that point is _**your**_ mission is going to be to re-cover a scroll that some Shinsengumi's stole from our village a while ago, and join the IshinShine, and I won't be able to help you". "Shinsen-gumi?!!!!!!" Sakura screamed in terror, while Naruto's asked " Just who the heck are the Shinsengumi?!"

"Naruto don't you know anything, the Shinsen-gumi are a group of soldiers under Orochimaru's command,were going to be alone, and they are dangerous,in not only the fact that they are both Ninja, but Swordsmen too!" said Sakura while screaming, while Naruto gulped.

Kakashi replied " Sakura calm down, you are going to get special training in learning to become expert swordsmen in the fact that your going to use chakra to power up your swords". "Wait use chakra in our swords, and who's going to train us?" Naruto asked. Kakashi " yes it's just like using chakra in climbing trees without your hands and walking on the water although instead of sending them to your feet your chakra's going to be in your hands, and you are the ones going to train yourselves with this book.

"So it's just like using Chidori or Rasengan?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi sighed " Yes, so here are your swords, and here is your copy of" 'training in the art of Kendo'. he said while laying them out on the ground.

"Hymph". Sasuke said while picking up his sword noticing how heavy it was, and the fact that it had a Kimodo- Dragon on it's handle. Naruto came up and picked up his noticing how it had the symbol of a Lion on it, and starting scratching his head trying to figure out what it meant. Sakura came and did the same only noticing that it had a Hawk on her handle, and asked " um, Kakashi sensei why do we have animals on our swords". Kakashi replied " Those are symbles of your **samurai **spirit".

"Cool, so were all Samurai's now!" Naruto yelled in excitement, while taking off with his sword in hand. Kakashi sighed and said knowing that Naruto wouldn't here this "Yes but it's all part of the act, while you join the IshinShini…"

Sakura and Sasuke sighed they already knew this but they knew that they'd have to catch up to Naruto with that they jumped off to catch up with Naruto who was already heading out the village. Kakashi sighed thinking 'I hope I can survive further training them' and with that he took out a teleportation scroll and teleported off to the Village Hidden in the Rocks.

With Naruto:

"Wahoo'!" shouts could be heard everywhere. " Naruto wait up , we don't even know how to get their yet!" Sakura yelled Naruto "heh heh, oops oh yeah…"

Sasuke mumbled " what a loser"

End of Chapter one: The sword of the Samurai.

Please review.

A/N: GOD bless you all.


End file.
